The present invention relates to an improved material handling pallet.
In most material handling systems, pallets are employed for transporting parts, raw materials, and equipment. Yet, not enough effort has been devoted in designing a pallet adaptable to carry an assortment of objects of different sizes and shapes. The conventional platform-type pallet is still widely used even though it is not versatile, being suited only to carry objects which can be easily stacked one on another. Storage bins can handle small parts. However, if both large and small parts are mixed together, time is wasted in sorting the parts; and the larger parts may damage the smaller parts. Manufacturers who use a variety of small parts as components in larger systems would realize savings in material handling costs and material damage if a pallet meeting the above-listed functional objectives was available. In manufacturing concerns which assemble many small parts and sub-assemblies together into a larger unit, advantageous use of such pallets can be made. For example, electronic devices usually consist of a large number of electronic sub-assemblies installed within a larger cabinet. Such cabinets can be large and awkward to handle, and unnecessary handling increases the likelihood of damaging the cabinet or its components. Leaving the cabinet frame on a pallet which easily can be moved between and within work areas would facilitate the manufacturing process and reduce costs. Of course, the pallet need be constructed so that the objects carried on the pallet are accessible from all sides. Also, the pallet should be constructed so that like pallets can be stacked to make use of the air space in the storage area.
It is the object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved pallet to which access can be gained from all sides. It is another object of the present invention to provide a pallet capable of being stacked on another like pallet and having means to restrain relative horizontal movement between stacked pallets. It is another object of the present invention to provide a pallet having an open framework construction which supports parts or the like and which offers bracing support for the objects carried on the pallet.